Forever
by Victoria Alatamir Wan
Summary: England felt so betrayed when America declared independence. Years later, America comes back to apologize. Based off 'America Cleans Out the Storage', I just added a beginning and ending. Dedicated to my little sister, who requested a "happy story".


Disclaimer: The episode "America Cleans Out the Storage" does not belong to me, I just took it and modified it slightly.

Pairing/Characters: America/England; Lithuania and Sealand cameos!

Summary: Based on 'America Cleans Out the Storage', I just added a beginning and an ending. Rated T for England's mouth.

A/N: Dedicated to my (sorta-annoying but still lovable) little sister, also referred to as "Taiwan" or "Armenia". She read my story Sacrifice and asked, "Why can't you write a story with a happier ending? This one is way too sad!" So...yeah. TT^TT It's sad in the beginning, but there's a happy ending, okay?  
OK, YouTube and DeviantArt corrupted me. America and England really do look cute together. ;)  
Bold is flashback within a given time period, Italicized Bold is flashback within a flashback (you'll understand when you get there :P). Enjoy!

~*~*~

England's POV, 1775

**"England! England, please don't leave me~!" A six-year-old America clutches my hand tightly.**

**"I wish I could stay, America. But I have to go back home." As I look down at him, my heart aches when I think of how I have to leave so soon every time I come.**

**"But you'll come back, right?" His sky-blue eyes are so innocent and trusting and filled with love when he looks at me.**

**"Of course. We'll always be family." I smile sadly, ruffling his golden-blond hair.**

**"Forever." He sniffles, trying not to cry.**

_What happened to that promise, America? _I wonder silently when my King, King George III, tells me that your Thirteen Colonies are now demanding their independence. _How could you do this to me?_

_I raised you. I was supposed to protect us. I was supposed to keep us together (1). If I had a choice, I wouldn't fight against you, no matter if you're right or wrong. But my King tells me I must fight, for the sake of the Empire._

_I am so sorry, my brother. I love you so much. Never forget that._

~*~*~

America's POV, present-day

"America-san! If it's cleaning I'll do it!" Lithuania's voice echoes in the small hallway as he catches up to me.

"Thanks, Lithuania. But I'm only cleaning out the old shed. I need to decide for myself what should be thrown out and what shouldn't," I explain.

"I understand. I'll go make some coffee then!" Lithuania is always so happy, despite his tragic past.

"Thanks. Sorry for making you always do it..." I always feel guilty about these little favors later...

"No, no! I'm happy to be able to do this much," chirps Lithuania as he hurries back to the kitchen.

_Okay then, here goes. Today's the day I'll definitely clean out this room that I haven't touched in a century,_ I think to myself as I enter the dusty old shed. I didn't know how hard it was going to be.

I turn to the case of toy soldiers lying close to the door. I open it and take out one of the custom-made soldiers, clutching it in my hand as I remember the day England gave them to me.

**"England, is this really for me?" I shout excitedly.**

**"Of course. Open it and see," says England fondly, watching my reaction carefully.**

**"Wow! Toy soldiers? Thank you so much, England!! This is so cool! And they all have different faces~!" I gush, touched that England was thoughtful enough to get me this.**

**"That's because they're custom-made," England says, smiling and kneeling in front of me. "Oh, and next time, please be more careful with a hammer," he gently reprimands, gesturing to his broken arm. I blush, ashamed, and mumble my apology; I know he can hear it all the same.**

I stare at the soldiers for a few more seconds, then mutter, "I don't use them anymore. Might as well throw it out."

I turn around to face the dusty black suit hanging on the wall behind me.

**"Eh? What's with this suit, England?" I ask, looking at the suit he's holding in his arms.**

**"Your wardrobe is completely messed up. You need better clothes." I open my mouth to argue, but before I can get a single word out, he says, "If you don't dress properly, it's a problem for me too! Just change and let me see." I sigh in defeat and go to my room to change into the suit.**

**"See? It doesn't look so bad," he says ever-so-helpfully when I come out to let him see how I look.**

**"You're right. But it looks so expensive! I'll just wear it for formal occasions." He rolls his eyes in a "mature" fashion, but decides that this is probably the best deal he's going to get out of me.**

I sigh and speak to the air. "It's pretty old, and I can't wear it anymore. I guess I'll throw it out too."

I rummage around in some other old boxes and don't find anything else worth keeping. "There seems to be only depressing things in here. Isn't there something cool like an antique clock or sword or something in my house??"

Then I see an old musket sticking out of a box to my right. "Hey, there's something good here after all!" I exclaim. "It doesn't look too bad; maybe I'll put it in the living room as a decoration."

When I lay it on the nearby table, though, I see a scratch running across the front of the gun right in front of the grip. "Hm? What's this?" Then suddenly, I remember with pristine clarity exactly where that musket came from. "Could...could it be...from that time?"

**It was raining. Had been raining for weeks, actually. How fitting for this heartbreaking war. Brothers had been forced to fight brothers, sons forced to fight fathers (2).**

**"Hey, England!" I yell at the lone figure clad in red and white standing in front of me and my makeshift army. "I'm becoming independent from you! I'm no longer your child or your baby brother! Acknowledge it!!"**

**England's usually bright-green eyes are dulled to a steely gray-green from all the deaths of his soldiers. He glares at me when I proclaim my independence and without warning, charges at me, his bayonet held at chest-level.**

**I turn in surprise, my musket blocking the blow but tumbling into the mud beside us. Behind me, I dimly hear one of the generals ordering my soldiers to open fire. **

**England is pointing his rifle at me, breathing heavily. "After all I bloody did for you, this is what you give in return? Ungrateful little _American_ brat," he snarls.**

**Even though I said I didn't want to be his brother anymore, I couldn't help but feel regret for the pain I was causing him. After all, he was the one who raised me, and that kind of bond is not easily broken. "England...if you're going to shoot, it's fine."**

**England, surprised, lowers his rifle just a bit and looks at me with a torn expression. "As...as if I could actually shoot you...you idiot." The gun falls to the ground and England collapses, crying, his hands covering his face. "Why...why did you...damn it! I...I thought we would always be together..."**

**I am crying now too and murmur, "Oh, England..." and my voice cracks.**

**_"Let's go home," England had said that day, so many years ago. I looked up at him and eagerly took his outstretched hand, my face lighting up in delight at being with my beloved older brother. _**

_**You used to be so big then...**_(3)

~*~*~

England's POV, present-day

When I wake up, I realize that today is October 15th, the day I encountered America on the battlefield in the height of the Revolutionary War. I can feel tears beginning to prick at my eyes from the mere memory of our confrontation, so I hurriedly get out of bed and busy myself, trying to put that fateful day out of my mind. Taking care of annoying little Sealand helped things...at least for a little while.

After breakfast, Sealand kept asking if he could go to the park, until finally I relented. I had just sat down on the sitting room couch when the doorbell rang.

"America?" I am surprised; he has never visited me at my house before. Not since...well.

"Oh, hi, England. Er, I...just wanted to talk to you...about something. Can I come in?" Under normal circumstances, I would laugh and tease him about how much he sounded like Canada, but right now I just nod and let him in.

Once in the sitting room, he sat down on the couch opposite from the one I was sitting in. _He looks so nervous,_ I note as I offer him some tea, which he gladly accepts. _What does he want to talk about?_

Once I sit down again, he takes a deep breath and begins. "England, I...I was cleaning out the old shed I use for storage, and...it made me think about some...conflicts between us, and I just wanted to say...I am sorry for all the pain I caused you when I...left."

I blink, not sure if I heard correctly. _This is what he wanted to say? No wonder he was so nervous,_ I think, a small smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. I get up and walk over to sit next to him, putting my arms around him and giving him a light kiss on the cheek. "It's all right, America. I'm glad you came to tell me this," I tell him, and watch his face light up, making those beautiful sky-blue eyes of his sparkle. My smile widens in response.

It feels like the sun has risen on my life again.

~*~*~

A/N: Wow, that was pretty lame. xD But somehow it's longer than most of my other stories...

Notes:

(1) "I was supposed to protect us. I was supposed to keep us together." My favorite line in the movie Hotel For Dogs. I just borrowed it here. ;)

(2) "Brothers were forced to fight brothers, sons forced to fight fathers." I forget where this quote came from. I think it was either talking about the Civil War or the Revolutionary War, but I thought it was fitting to use here, so yeah...:)

(3) "You used to be so big then..." I would really appreciate it if someone could tell me who actually says this line in the episode, because I couldn't tell...Thanks! ^.^

Anyway, I hope you guys liked it, and, as always, please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome.

V.


End file.
